A Game of the Mind
by Gypsy-Fire
Summary: UPDATED - CHAPTER 7 now up! Set before Neo arrived, this story is an attempt to give Cypher some depth past being a..well you know. I'm really bad at summeries! Please Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure by now everyone knows the matrix is not mine...it is owned by some highly creative guys who now own a WHOLE lot more money than me…..of course I don't have any so that's not to hard is it?

**Author's Note:** Ok, this is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please be gentle…but reviews are welcome…even if there are flames…but if you review, I'll give cookies! Lol… Anyhoo, I was reading fan fic a while back and noticed there were almost NO stories about Cypher, I thought he was an interesting character. I started this fic a long time ago, if people actually show interest I'll finish it. All right, enough of me, on with the story!

**Rated PG**….there's not too much going on yet.

A Game of the Mind

Bang! A loud noise reverberated off the walls surrounding him and crept into his consciousness.  Slowly he opened one of his eyes a crack. Christ I thought this was a nightmare…. Of course it never is.  I always wake up to find it.  The same banged up metal walls with me lying on the same cheap mattress.  Jeez, what I would give to make this place just a little bit less of a hellhole. 

" Cypher Get UP!" Tanks loud voice booms, waking me up fully. "It's your watch."

" Isn't it always?" I try to roll over and close my eyes, maybe if I fall asleep, I'll wake up and find myself home, in my little apartment.  Hey it wasn't the most fashionable place I know, but it was better than this place.  Hell, a garbage can could be better than this tub.  It isn't that I hate everything about this place, this reality, the people are okay, but the accommodations sure could be improved. I feel a large, strong hand on my shoulder and know that if I don't move, I'll be pulled from the bed kicking and screaming.  I slap his hand off my shoulder.  " I'm up already! I'm up! Don't get your wires crossed!" I shrug on a vest and head for the core, leaving a very droopy-eyed Tank to hit the sack.

It's late and the lights on the Neb are dimmed.  It takes a short time for my eyes to adjust, but before I even reach the Core, I can see the eerie glow that the encoded writing of the Matrix emits from the numerous screens.  I jump into the chair and start following up on the girl we've been tracking.  Another one of Morpheus's little adventures.  Gees, that Oracle has got him jumping through hoops.  She says this one will change the future, and will have some mumbo jumbo associated with the One.  Another poor soul will be ripped from life and pulled into this fine reality that we all love so much. I look up what we've got on her so far.  Amateur hacker who doesn't seem to have a whole lot of knowledge about computers, but she seems to learn fast. Likes to fool around with different gadgets, figure out how they work and even tries to fix her own appliances.  She's in University.  Getting a medical degree, even has a chance to be top of the class.  I guess that could be helpful with the various injuries we get around here but I still don't see why we need her. Of course, it isn't my decision now is it?  I continue to read. She's in her late twenties, lives in Toronto, and goes by the alias of Nous.  Interesting name….seemed kind of weird though. I wonder what she's up to now.

--------------------------- 


	2. A few Hours Later

Disclaimer: blah blah blah…ain't mine…….

Author's note:  Alrighty, I decided that that first chapter was kinda sad, so I updated, now isn't that special? I thought so.  Anyhoo, hopefully somebody actually likes this story so all my hopes and dreams are not forever crushed… J and onward!

--------------------------- 

A few hours later, the lights on the Neb flickered on, showing Cypher still intently working at the core.  

"Dozer, when you finish eating, Switch, Cypher and I are going in." 

" Right on Morpheus." Dozer quickly finished what was left of his slop and headed for the operator chair. "Please buckle up and hold on tight, cause we're going in!"  He made sure everyone was plugged in and loaded us into the Matrix.  Minutes later Morpheus, Switch and I were all standing by a telephone in an abandoned warehouse.  The phone rang and Morpheus picked up, after confirming with Dozer that we arrived alive, we set out.

- - - - - - - - - - -  On a University Campus -------------

 IThank God!  I need a break, that last lecture was a killer.  Maybe I'll go to the restaurant around the corner.  Oh screw the food! I need some chocolate! Baskin Robbins here I come!/I  

A few minutes later Julie sat down with her ice cream.  Julie was of course the name that the Matrix gave her, but it was a nice name. Why does Morpheus keep watching her?  It's like he's waiting for the right moment to interrupt her (from eating a sundae she is very obviously enjoying) and give her the speech.  God he had that thing memorized.  He almost always says the same things, and us lovely copperheads take it, hook, line and sinker.  I wonder how long it took to develop.

" I think you should talk to her Cypher." Morpheus's voice broke into his thoughts.

" What? Me?  Why should I go?"

" Because she is closer to your age and I have a feeling you will have a better connection with her.  Now go."

Why me?  Morpheus always does the talking; it's his specialty.  He knows the dream and he knows how to explain things.  Hell, I've never been much of a 'people person'.  Who boy, here we go.

" Hey Julie, rocky road right?"  God, could I be any lamer?

 She looks up surprised. Her blue eyes look me over and I can tell she's confused.  "Ummm… yeah." She paused, " I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I grin, this could get interesting, the next few seconds of conversation will probably send her running thinking I'm some sort of stalker. " You don't truly know me Nous, but I know you.  And, I know you're looking for him.  I know you know that something in this world isn't right, and it edges at you.  I know you know the question, and that you want to know more, to understand."

" I have no idea what you're talking about," she looks around nervously, like someone might hear. " And you used the word know way to many times in that sentence! Anyway, I got to …umm… get to class!"  She threw the cup into the trash and made a beeline for the nearest exit. Damn it! Why can't I do this right! I hurry after her and intercept her just as she gets out the door.

" Nous, you're a smart girl, and I know you want answers.  Don't miss this opportunity, what have you got to lose? Trust me, it's worth investigating."  I put a cell phone in her hand.  It's obvious her curiosity is peaked. I start to walk away, but I turn and give her a small smile, " Don't worry, my people will call your people, and I promise, I don't bite… hard" I watch as she smiles and watches me go.  I have a feeling that I'll be seeing her again soon, and for some strange reason, that idea appeals to me.


	3. The next day

Disclaimer: The Matrix ain't mine, the story is….you know the usual

Author's Note: Hey y'all! * hears echoes of emptiness *, Ya that's what I thought, lol. Anyway, I've added a bit to the story, not that I'll post it all until I have proof that someone other than me knows this story exists…hidden meaning? Please R&R! Pretty please, with sugar and chocolate sauce on top?

----------- The Next Day ---------

***RING! ***

"Hello?"

" Hello Nous."

"Who is this? What do you want?"

"You know who I am."

"… Morpheus?"

" That's right."

" Who was that guy who gave me this phone? And you still haven't said what you want."

" The man you met was Cypher."

" Why won't you tell me what you want?!"

" Because you know what I want Nous… you know I want to show you what you have been blinded from."

" And what would that be?"

" The Truth."

" So what is 'the truth'?"

" It is too hard to explain here and now, over the phone.  If you want to find out the truth go to Garden Gate Park and wait by the street, someone will meet you there."

"How will I know it's you?"

" You'll know." 

***Click***

----45 minutes later -----

A young woman with auburn hair pulled up into a pony tail, wearing jeans and a blue tank top stands near the street at Garden Gate park.  She looks around anxiously. She's been waiting for 25 minutes, and no one else is around.  It's getting late and it is obvious she is thinking about leaving. A few minutes later a black sedan pulls up and stops directly in front of where she is standing; she steps back as the window rolls down.

"Get in", and then the door opens.  She looks around once more, and then enters the car, closing the door behind her.

" Where's Morpheus?"

"What? Aren't you happy to see me again? I'm hurt." Cypher pouts slightly before smirking.

" Where are we going?"

" You ask a lot of questions." Switch replied.

" Don't mind her.  We're taking you to Morpheus but we have to make sure we're not followed."

" Why should someone follow us?"

" Because the agents aren't stupid, it's possible they caught on and chose to follow you to find us."

" Agents…you mean like the FBI or something?"

" Something like that. But don't worry, we'll be there soon." Cypher sat back in his seat and relaxed. 

Nous turned to look out the window and the car was filled with silence.  The diffused light from outside played on her pale sin and reflected off her hair making it look all the more fiery.  She was tall, and slim with average muscle tone.  Cypher continued to watch her, the expressions on her face and the way she nervously played with the ring on her finger.

Soon Switch slowed the car to a stop in front of the ruined factory. Without a word, all three occupants exited the car. Switch lead the way to the door with Cypher taking up the back.  Switch opened the door, and Cypher moved forward to direct Nous towards the room where Morpheus was waiting.  From the look on Nous face she was nervous but when she caught Cypher looking at her she quickly covered it up with a smile.  

" Nice place? You decorate it?"

" Oh no, too good for me, the decorator just left a few minutes ago. Fantastic job, eh?" Cypher smirked.

" Remind me to get their number."


	4. Morpheus, oddball references and the Neb

Disclaimer: *to the tune of If I had a million dollars *, If I only owned the Matrix, ...you get the point. The story and nous are mine tho.

Authors note: Thank so much to choirgrlalex and Kalista3 for reviewing! It made my day! Lol. I hope this chapter is a little longer for y'all. Enjoy! : ) 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Remind me to get their number."

" Ya, I'll do that." They then arrived at a wooden door. Cypher stopped, as did Nous. " Here we are." Nous looked at the door, then back at Cypher. " Don't worry, we aren't here to hurt you. Just be honest, he's a smart guy and he's a much better people person than I." Nous smiled at that. 

Cypher opened the door and lead Nous into the room. Morpheus turned from staring at a picture on the wall and Nous stopped dead in her tracks.

" Hello Nous."

" Hi." She stepped forward and held out her hand. Morpheus took it firmly in his. "Nice to meet you."

" The pleasure is all mine." He said as he smiled. " I guess you're feeling a bit confused right now, like Marty in Back to the Future."

Nous raised an eyebrow at the oddball reference." Ya, ... I guess."

" I can see it in your eyes… You want to know the truth Nous? You want to know what the Matrix is?"

" Yes." 

Cypher closed the door across the room from the two and stepped into the adjoining room. Switch was there, waiting. All he could do was wait. Wait if she takes the blue pill? What if she gets freaked out and leaves? Nah, she doesn't look like that kind a person. He moved to a monitor and started setting up a locate program. " You think she'll take the Dayquil or the Nightquil?" Switch rolled her eyes. He had to admit he liked switch, at least Switch had the ability to be sarcastic. This ability was fun, especially when he felt like he needed to partake in some sharp banter. Morpheus on the other hand could be as fun as a damp rag. God, it's been 20 minutes. That's a long time, no one has ever taken that long. Suddenly the door opened.

" Come this way," and Nous was right behind him. Morpheus walked her over to the chair and began hooking up the various sensors and equipment to Nous. 

I double-checked that the search program was setup and ready, then I looked at Switch, she gave a nod, she was ready too. Nous on the other hand looked anything but ready. She wearily eyed the various sensors attached to her arms and forehead. Even while her curiosity insisted that she try and look at the equipment that filled the room. Finally, her eyes locked with mine. It was obvious she was looking for some type of reassurance. I smiled slightly, " Hey no worries, think of this as initiation. Minus the eating of worms and things." She smiled slightly, but began to shiver. She was beginning to feel the effects of her disrupted input/output signal. 

She started looking around. "…Wha…what's going on??? What are you doing to me?" She started shivering violently and Switch started working on pin pointing her location. I checked her vitals. She was scared, going into shock and her temperature was too high. I alerted Morpheus and he called Tank. Switch moved from one piece of equipment to another, pressing various buttons and setting dials.

" Tank we need a lock", and he moved towards Nous. She was staring at one of the shinier pieces of equipment; she reached towards it but pulled back as if it had burnt her. "When Alice is in Wonderland Nous, how can she tell what is real from what is a dream? What happens when a dream seems so real you can not differentiate from it and the real world?"

" We have a lock!" shouted Switch. Then Nous form disappeared right in front of my eyes. Everyone in the room looked at one another. We all headed for the phones that were starting to ring. We didn't have much time.

----------On the Neb-------

The crane came up and slowed to a stop. Inside its clutches was a frail, breakable body. So very pale, and not a speck of hair on her head. Tank wrapped a large blanket around her and held her in his large arms. Her eyes squinted open and she looked around. Morpheus stepped forward. "Welcome to the real world." I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes. That line seemed so expected. I think he said the same thing to me. Not that you remember much of when you're first free, but I decided that I would be there for her if she needed me. She wouldn't be alone.

The next few days crawled by. Tank was working hard to rebuild Nous atrophied muscles. It was long, hard work. Nous remained very weak, because of this someone was always with her, in case anything happened. If she fell into shock, became too cold, or almost anything else for that matter, we might lose her. So tonight it was my watch. She had been taken to her own room. She was slightly curled up, like she was protecting herself, and looked so innocent in her sleep. The IV that was in her arm continued to drip nutrients into her system, but eating would probably be better for her. On second thought, when I think of the slop we eat, I think the IV seems much more appetizing. I looked at her face again. She now had eyebrows; there was also some hair on top, but not much. I could tell she was dreaming by the way her that eyes moved in her sleep. She started to twitch and move around on the bed. Even thought she was asleep I could tell she was upset. She became more frantic, the sheets were tangling around her, restraining her, and she just kept fighting harder, a glimmer of sweat on her forehead. I moved closer and lightly put my hands on her shoulders.

"Nous, wake up…Nous!"

Her eyes shot open. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" She tore the blankets from her body and scrambled to a corner of the bed. She looked around the room wildly. " Where am I?" She was panting, taking short shallow breaths.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always I beg! Please R&R! Thanx so much! Toodles!


	5. Rude Awakenings

Author's Note: Hey y'all. So sorry this chapter is sooooo short. I really wanted to update. School's started again and I've been pretty busy. Cause you know, school is fun.....ya, that's it. :P Anyway, hope you enjoy! And as always, thx to those who have reviewed!

Disclaimer: I've said it once, I said it a thousand times, I wish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes shot open. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" She tore the blankets from her body and scrambled to a corner of the bed. She looked around the room wildly. " Where am I?" She was panting, taking short shallow breaths.

"Whoa, whoa, take a deep breath. It's ok, you're safe here." I said it in a soft voice, trying to soothe, or at the very least calm her. I tried to move closer, but she pushed herself against the wall, so I gave her some space. Her breathing finally slowed and she looked at me. She moved her arm too quick, and she winced as the IV pulled at her skin. She looked at it, then followed it down, until she saw the hole. She stared at it for a minute then pulled the IV out. She looked at me again, obviously waiting for me to explain what the heck was going on. "You're on a ship. Morpheus's ship to be exact."

She interrupted, " What are these?" She pointed to the hole in her arm and then raised her hand to feel the back of her head. " And why are my eyes and muscles sore?" 

I decided to let Morpheus explain the holes and whole machines thing. He was good at that type of thing. " Your muscles had atrophied, but we rebuilt them. The soreness is because you have never used them before."

She gave me a bit of a questioning look, obviously realizing that I wasn't answering all of her questions, but she seemed to accept the answers that I did give. " Where's Morpheus?"

I smiled, " I was just going to make a run for it, and go get him."

" What? Are you trying to say I ask too many questions and you'd rather let Morpheus handle them?"

"Yes, but not in so many words." 

She smiled, " Fine, shoo, shoo. I'm sure Morpheus is man enough to handle a few simple questions."

I gave her a mock glare, " I told you once before, I am NOT a people person, questions and answers is not my forte." I turned to leave the room.

"Cypher…" It was almost a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Will you come back?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a pause, then I heard myself, almost like it was someone else say, " Ya, of course I'll be back. I'm just getting Morpheus, but then I'll be back." Then I left.

I climbed the ladder to the main deck and yelled, " Hey Morpheus!"

"Yes Cypher?"

"You ready to play 20 questions?"

"I'm assuming you mean Nous is awake."

"She's waiting for you."

"Good." Morpheus headed towards the ladder I had just came up from. I headed towards the core. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again I apologize for the shortness! Bad me! Bad! Please R&R! : )


	6. A thanksgivin gift!

****

Author's Note: Shame on me! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like months! School has been so crazy, and then this lil story completely left the vicinity of my mind. To all of you who are actually reading this, all I have to say is opps and **sorry**! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I'll try to update again tomorrow if I can *don't roll your eyes at me!* Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: read chapter one. :P

------------------Where we last left our friends------------------------------------

"I'm assuming you mean Nous is awake."

"She's waiting for you."

"Good." Morpheus headed towards the ladder I had just came up from. I headed towards the core. 

About 15 minutes ladder I could hear voices drifting towards me. I knew it must be Morpheus giving Nous 'the tour'. I went to stand beside Switch and Dozer. I was coming down a ladder from the upper level and Tank came out of the mess. We were all ready to meet the newest member of the crew, at least those who hadn't met her already. Nous came towards us, following Morpheus, wrapped in a large blanket. 

Morpheus introduced us one by one. "That's Dozer and the one beside him is his little brother Tank. This is Switch, and I believe you already know Cypher." I gave her a small smile, which she gave me in turn. "You say you want to know what the Matrix is Nous?" She nodded. "Unfortunately, the Matrix cannot be explained, rather you have to see it for yourself." Tank moved towards the operator's chair and I walked with Morpheus, leading Nous to one of the uploading chairs. I began to set up the screen that monitors her vitals and she eyed it with interest. "Take a seat." She sat down, then laid back in the chair. 

She looked nervous, I took her hand in mine. " This is going to feel weird." Then I plugged her in and she scrunched her eyes shut, I hit upload, and instantly her body relaxed. I walked towards the operator's chair, and with everyone, watched the screen intently as Morpheus explained the Matrix, the AI and what the real world was like. Nous hardly said anything throughout the whole explanation, which was very uncharacteristic of her. I looked at her vitals, something was wrong, adrenaline was way up, as was temperature, she was panicking. She was going to snap any minute now.

"I don't believe you! I don't believe any of this!" She was struggling in her chair; I hurried over and unplugged her. She practically bounced from the chair, then backed up until she was against one of the walls. We all moved closer. She closed her eyes and leaned heavily against the wall.

"She's going to pass out." I murmured. No one ever reacted well to being told that everything they've known, their whole lives has been fake, a lie, a dream. But she didn't fall to the floor, instead she took deep slow breathes. She kept her eyes closed, almost as if she believed that as long as she didn't see us she could wish us all away, wake up from this dream. Soon she slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She barely moved. She barely made a sound. I moved forward and knelt down in front of her. "Nous?" I said her name softly, almost a whisper.

She hugged her legs closer. She looked so frail, so innocent like something you need to protect yet when she opened her eyes and looked at me I could see the intelligence and strength that laid within. "Tell me this is all a bad dream. That in a few minutes I'll wake up and this will all be gone…"

I looked at her. Watched as her eyes searched my face, as the tears rolled down hers. " I'm sorry, I can't." She nodded and held out her hand. I stood up and reached down, taking her tiny hand in mine. I pulled her to her feet. Everyone was still standing around us in a semi-circle.

"I think I want to go back to my room for awhile", Nous paused. "I need to think."

I put my hand on the small of her back and gently directed her back towards the living area. "I'll walk you back." I grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders. 


	7. The meaning of Life

****

Authors Note: School...is far too time consuming for its worth. I really wish it would go away. So many things are going on. Every week I have 3 or 4 assignments or tests, or whatever. It's nutty! Anyway, Over the last little while I typed this up. I think it's one of my longest chapters yet. Hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R!

****

Disclaimer: Nous is mine, all mine. That's about it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When we reached her quarters she went over to the bed, sat, and leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes again, and then her blue gaze fell on me. I wondered if it would be rude if I tried to leave...not that I would or anything. 

"Julie." She said it softly but clearly.

I opened my mouth to respond, but for once I didn't have anything to say, not a witty remark, or a sarcastic comment. So instead I gawked, ok not quite gawked, but I'm pretty sure I looked confused as hell. 

So what did she do? She repeated it, a little bit louder. "Julie."

I shook my head, not knowing what she wanted from me, but starting to get a pretty good idea of what she was getting at.

"Why do you all call me Nous? My. Name. Is. Julie." She looked frustrated now. She said the last part as if she was talking to a small child.

"We call you Nous because that is who you truly are." Why does that sound like such a Morpheus thing to say? I shudder at the thought of sounding like him. She started to say something but I interrupted, "The Matrix gave you the name Julie, but you decided to call yourself Nous," although for what reason, I have no idea in hell. "We all call ourselves by the name we gave ourselves, our 'hacker' names, are aliases ... unless you thought our parents where whacked and decided to name their kids Cypher, or worse, Morpheus." I could never resist a chance to make a crack at Morpheus. It did however cause a small smile.

"Fine, if you're goin to get in a huff about it, Nous it is...." she sighed and looked like she was thinking again. "There's no going back is there?" It was a question half-asked out of curiosity, and half-asked as a plea.

I looked at her; she was studying the ceiling again, probably counting bang marks. "No."

"So that's it then? I get pulled out of my life, my world, without a hint of what was to come? My whole life was dependent on the choice between two dumb pills?" She paused. "God...what am I supposed to do here Cypher? What the hell is my purpose?" She had stood up as she talked and now stood directly in front of me, looking up, (of course she had to look up slightly to meet my eyes), and waiting.

Of course I couldn't help realizing the humour in the fact I had asked myself that exact same question a thousand times, maybe more. Somehow I didn't think she would find that funny, so I gave her the only answer I could provide. " To survive, to be free, and to fight." She blinked, I guess she wasn't expecting that sort of answer from me. It was far too serious, she probably expected me to make some sarcastic joke, to try and make light of the situation. I couldn't though; I wouldn't let her spend years being disillusioned about our glorious purpose, to find the one. We'd be lucky if we ever found the one, and even then we still didn't have much of a chance against the machines. So the best we can do is make the most of it and live. I wish Morpheus would figure that out. Nous, she could appreciate the bluntness, the truth, she wanted to know where she stood in this god-awful world.

Slowly she backed off, moving back towards her bed and sat down. She was quiet for a few minutes, staring at the dull, banged up walls, and cheap mattress. She seemed to be having an internal fight over something, trying to make some sort of decision. Her face suddenly became determined, and she turned to me with a smile (although it didn't quite show in her still sad eyes), "So, what's a gal to do for fun in a place like this?"

Well that was a mood swing if I ever did see one, from finding the meaning of life to looking for entertainment. I told her as much. She had that determined look on her face again.

"The decisions been made and there is absolutely nothing I can do about, but I'm not going to waste away in this...this" she glanced around, "ship, unhappy and hopeless. I'm still alive and I'm going to keep living," her blue eyes had a fire in them that made them shine bright. She shifted slightly where she sat, pulling her knees up and resting her arms on them. The fire in her eyes dimming. "You said it yourself Cypher, the one thing you gotta do here is to survive, to live, and feeling sorry for myself and regretting the decisions I've made for the rest of my life in this, this 'reality', is not living." She still looked determined, but the dark circles beneath her eyes revealed how tired and worn she was.

I looked at her and realized that she probably had more strength than I've ever had. She was going to accept her fate, and make the best of it. No matter what, you could tell just from looking at her. And I was jealous of her. Why couldn't I come to accept that I was stuck in this miserable place and try to make the best of it? "You should get some sleep, you look like hell." She had been staring blindly at the wall in front of her, but now she turned and looked at me.

"Thanks a bunch, you really know how to sweet talk a girl."

I smirked and moved a bit closer. " I've been told that I have a certain, talents, when it comes to women..." 

She rolled her eyes. "Do these talents involve women asking you to leave?"

"I'm hurt, you don't want me to tuck you in," I paused, " maybe kiss you goodnight?" I gave her my best-hurt expression. Then dodged out the door just in time to avoid the projectile pillow that had been headed in my direction. I smirked. "Good night Nous!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Want More? REVIEW!

So that's all for now! Hope you liked it. Thanks so much to those who have reviewed so far. It's been really encouraging. 

Dani – I know! I think he's a great character. That's why I started this.

DonutHobbes – Romance? What romance? *tries to play dumb* Glad you liked the name. I tried to come up with something with a meaning....

The Mad Jester – Thanks! I try to keep him in character.

Choirgrlalex – Ya I know, but EVERYONE refers to Alice in wonderland. If you can think of something better I'd love to hear it. That was the best I could come up with. Thanks for your suggestions, I'll try and keep an eye on that...maybe I do it cause I babble....

Artemis (K2wriath@aol.com) – Thanks! I never really thought about how I was portraying Morpheus, but I can see what you're saying. I think that through Cypher's eyes Morpheus does kinda see like a bad guy...so it works.

Kalista3 – Trust me, Apoc and Trinity aren't forgotten. And I agree, I think Trinity was out before Cypher. All will be revealed.... if my muse co-operates, and I can get to the end of the story.......


End file.
